Robert Baratheon
Robert I Baratheon was the lord of the Stormland, and King of the Seven Kingdoms. While a strong and impressive figure back in his youth, Robert became fat and lazy in his later years, preferring to wench and hunt rather than ruling his kingdom. As a young man, Robert fell in love with Lyanna Stark and was infuriated to learn that she was kidnapped by Prince Rheagar. In truth Lyanna simply ran away with Rheagar and married in secret. Lord Rickard Stark and his son Brandon rode for King's Landing to demand justice from King Aerys Targaryen, but Aerys accused them of plotting to assassinate Rheagar, and had both executed. This drove Robert and his friend Eddard "Ned" Stark to rebel against Aerys. Robert's armies, along with those of Tywin Lannister, who had recently betrayed the Targaryens, laid siege to and subsequently sacked the capital of King's Landing. As Robert and Ned stormed the castle they found the king killed by Jaime Lannister, the head of the Kingsguard, for ordering his men to douse the city in wildfire, thinking that the inferno would turn him into a dragon. After the rebellion, Robert claimed the throne, as he was most closely related to the vanquished Targaryen and the only willing rebel leader. Robert married Cersei Lannister, Lyanna having been killed in the war, for political reasons. Instead of governing, Robert spent most of his time hosting tournaments, drinking wine, wenching and hunting. During one of these hunts, Robert was poisoned by Cersei and injured by a boar, later sub coming to his wounds on his death bed. His death and Joffrey Baratheon's disputed status as his true son, sparked the War of the Five Kings. Battle vs. Robb Stark (by MilenHD) It was a little foggy day near the River Trident,in the Riverlands.Robb Stark riding with his horse,Greywind and 4 of his bannerman were scouting the area,nearby them Robert on his horse with 4 Baratheon soldiers were incoming,as they approach closer one of the Stark bannerman alerted them for the incoming of other soldiers.As they approached closer,Robb ordered his bannerman to fire their crossbows at the Baratheon's bannerman hitting one of them in the eye. Robb:12345 Robert:1234 Robert ordered his soldiers to fire their longbows and the longbows shoots were truly superior as they killed one of the Northmens and wounded one badly. Robb:1234 Robert:1234 Than Robb and Robert ordered their soldiers to charge and than both clashed,the first death was of a Stark bannerman who was impaled in the guts by the spear of a Baratheon bannerman. Robb:123 Robert:1234 As the fight continued,the Baratheon bannerman pulled his spear but was assaulted by Greywind and the Direwolf rip the throat of the Baratheon bannerman,only to get another Baratheon bannerman impaled by Robb's sword,who dismounted his horse. Robb:123 Robert:12 As Robb pulled his sword he charged at Robert who knocked one of his bannerman,but Robb was attacked behind by Baratheon soldier holding a hunting knife,the hunting knife didn't managed to pierce Robb's armor.As Robb swung three times his sword but his strikes were dodged by the bannerman who also managed to knock Robb's sword and he pulled his dirk and started fighting him,except Greywind appeared a bite the leg of the Baratheon bannerman and Robb slit his throat,and grabbed his fallen longsword and mounted his horse.And as he turned he saw his bannerman's head smashed by Robert's war hammer. Robb:12 Robert:1 As he saw Robb incoming Robert raised his hammer and shield in defensive position,except he got attacked behind by a Northman with longsword who knocked the war hammer,but Robert pulled his knife and stabbed him in the neck and grabbed again his hammer and mounted his horse. Robb:1 Robert:1 As both commanders and kings charged,Robert swung his hammer and knocked Robb,but Robert horse got bitten by Robb's direwolf and this forced Robert to dimount it.But as he dismount it,with one mighty swing he killed Greywind by smashing his head.As he saw his direwolf dead Robb charged with anger and started dueling Robert,both were equall in the duel,but Robert managed to stun Robb by hitting him with his shield and smashed his head with the warhammer. Robb: Robert:1 Seeing he survived the battle,Robert shouted "Our is the Fury" in victory. Expert's Opinion While Robb hadd better dagger and tactics,and the direwolf was great companion,he was outclassed in everything by Robert like strenght,experiance long and short range and mostly because Robert ended a whole dynasty,while Robb was betrayed. To see the original battle,weapons and votes,click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors